Protective gloves such as hockey gloves usually include protective members protecting at least a dorsal side of the hand and fingers contained therein. The protective members usually include some means of articulation, for example break lines between adjacent protective pads, such as to allow bending of the fingers protected by the glove.
However, thumb portions of such gloves usually include break lines between adjacent protective pads extending perpendicularly to a longitudinal axis of the thumb portion, thus guiding the thumb to fold linearly, i.e. along an axis perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the thumb portion. Such a folding motion generally does not conform to the thumb's gripping motion. As such, the position of the thumb within the folded thumb portion generally does not provide for an optimal stick gripping position.
Accordingly, improvements are desirable.